


A Temporary But Necessary Hibernation

by Stormyexistence



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Caring, Friendship, Gen, Jun finally gets some sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyexistence/pseuds/Stormyexistence
Summary: Jun has decided to take some time out for himself, with a little help from his friends.
Relationships: Gen - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	A Temporary But Necessary Hibernation

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by Jun’s ENJOY Volume 194

“Okay. We all know what we have to do. Right?” Nino whispered.

Sho and Aiba nodded, and they shared a group high five before Nino slipped the spare key to Jun’s apartment into the lock.

Once they were inside, they split up. Aiba moved silently into the kitchen, where there were bottles of water piled on the bench, but not much food visible. He quickly unpacked his reusable bags, stocking the fridge with a selection of fresh vegetables and a whole raw chicken, along with some tubs of yoghurt and a bottle of juice. He wiped down the benches and rinsed out the cloth before joining Nino in the laundry nook where he was folding the towels which he’d removed from the dryer.

Sho was moving silently around the apartment watering the plants, carefully checking the moisture level of each pot before adding a precise measure of water to each. He wiped down each leaf with a special wet wipe so that they gleamed like emeralds.

Aiba put another load of washing on as Nino moved on to dusting while Sho silently swept the floor.

The entire operation took just over an hour (it would've taken slightly less if they hadn't partaken of a silent disagreement over in which vase to place the single sunflower Aiba had brought with him).

The three of them tiptoed over to the door to Jun’s bedroom and there was another round of elbowing and pointing to decide who was to open it and stick their head in to check on him.

After a brief scuffle, Aiba was pushed forward and he turned the doorknob with infinite caution. The blackout blinds were firmly closed and the room was heated to the overly warm temperature which Jun preferred. Despite the warmth, there was still a light quilt draped over the occupant of the bed.

Jun was curled up on his side, clutching a pillow to his chest, breathing deeply and steadily. His hair was messy and in need of a trim, flopping over his forehead and partially obscuring his face from view. A slight smile played across his face as he murmured in his sleep and his eyelids fluttered slightly.

Aiba smiled fondly at the sight and after straightening the covers and placing the narrow vase next to the bed he silently backed out, closing the door behind him.

After one last check of the apartment, the three men quietly crept out into the hall, locking the door with the spare key which they’d obtained from Jun’s manager.

They congratulated each other on a job well done before dispersing to attend to their busy daily schedules, safe in the knowledge that Jun was finally catching up on the sleep which he’d forgone for the past two years.

××

An hour later Jun stirred, cracking open one eye to peer at the clock beside his head. The other lid popped open in surprise when he saw that it was almost midday. Up until a month ago he had thought it impossible at his age to sleep for twelve hours straight. It was something which he had achieved only for a brief time when he was a teenager on a rare day off after his debut.

Since the new year, Jun had finally allowed himself time to do virtually nothing and to think even less.

His days were divided into neat halves. Awake time he spent catching up on all of the books he’d always wanted to read and listening to the kind of music which soothed his soul. Sleep time was accompanied by soft lights, essential oils in his diffuser, and the unparalleled luxury of knowing that there were no meetings to rush to, no questions to be answered, and no feelings to be camouflaged with a professional smile.

As he fully awakened Jun noticed the vase containing a single flower glowing like a beacon of hope in the darkness of his bedroom.

A smile illuminated his face as he trailed his fingers across the soft petals. It seemed that once again he had been visited by his own personal living angels.

Jun pulled up the blinds, allowing the weak January sun into his room. Snowflakes drifted down outside the window cocooning the landscape in a blanket of white muffling the ever-present sounds of a busy city.

Soon he would be ready to rejoin the world, but just for now he was happy to remain a spectator.


End file.
